


The banana incident

by ClaireScott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bananas, Blow Job, F/M, I'm so sorry, sex at a motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You eat a banana. Best idea ever. Dean is so turned on and you end up in a gross motel - right under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The banana incident

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my first language. I apologize for all the mistakes.

The sun shines bright on this lazy afternoon. Dean is driving down a highway with you, he’s humming along the music. Everything is really peaceful. It’s just too peaceful. A little bit boring, you think. You want to see him laugh, making his laugh lines crinkle. You're searching in your bag for something to eat, seeing Dean watches you from the corner of his eye.  
„You good?“  
„Perfect. I’m hungry, that’s all.“  
You find the banana you’ve been searching for and start peeling it. You lick the tip of the banana, very unsubtle, smiling. You see Dean smirking, watching you more often. After a few seconds you are starting to give the banana a first class blow job, seeing Dean’s grin going to be bigger. You moan quietly in absolutely fake pleasure – and then you start laughing. It’s just too giddy. Dean’s laughing too, even more when you gave him an amused look and licking the tip of the banana once more. Driving with Dean is always fun.  
“That’s fucking unsubtle”, he comments, “But you’re doing well, I guess.”  
You don’t answer, you take the banana deeper in your mouth, panting a little. Dean shakes his head, laughing.  
“Deeper, baby. Can you do this for me?”  
“No”, you say inarticulately and take the banana off your mouth.  
“Try again”, he says, his voice even deeper than usual.  
You feel butterflies in your belly and your breath is going faster.  
“No”, you say with a teasing smile – and eat the banana at record speed. It’s just… it’s just the feeling you get cold feet, your courage fall from one second to the other.  
A few minutes later – you have closed your eyes, daydreaming of a naked Dean in your bed – Dean leaves the highway. You open your eyes, realizing the car slow down.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Need a break.” Dean parks the Impala in front of a cheap highway motel. “I’m back in a minute. Wait here.”  
You nod and Dean’s getting out of the car. Just two minutes later he’s back.  
“Come on”, he says and you’re taking your bag and leaving the car.  
“There’s no restaurant or a diner, Dean. What are we doing here? Do you wanna sleep? Shall I drive?”  
Dean snorts and opens the door number 17, pulling you in and closing the door. The room’s really gross, old, battered furniture. But you are here. With Dean. In a motel room on a sunny afternoon. That’s all that counts.  
Dean stands in front of you, green eyes watching you closely, for a eternity. You feel your knees weaken.  
“What are we doing here, Dean?”, you whisper – and he answers your question with a very soft kiss.  
You sigh in this kiss. All your dreams will come true, you guess. The butterflies in your belly start flying like fireworks. He stops kissing you, stepping back from you, just in the moment you wanted to touch him.  
“On your knees”, he commands, his voice deep and stern.  
“Beg your pardon?” You gulp in anticipation of what is coming – better than everything you dare to dream about.  
“On your knees. I won’t say it again.”  
You sink down on your knees, grabbing for some hold on Dean’s thighs.  
“Take me out.”  
“Dean…”  
“No. You teased me with this banana, you pay for it. Take me out.”  
Your hands shaking a bit as you open his belt, the buttons. He doesn’t help you, he’s just watching. You lick over your lips and pull his jeans and his boxers down. You look at his beautiful cock – you dreamed about this for weeks.  
“You like it, don’t you”, he grins and you give him an insecure look. “Go on.”  
“But…”  
“Go on, (Y/N).”  
Your tongue touches his cock with caution and Dean’s letting out a deep grunt. You lick him like you licked the banana before, feeling his fist grabbing your hair, leading you a bit.  
“Take me in. Deep. I know you can.”  
He pushes himself into your mouth, you see him grinning as you gag a little.  
“Good, that’s good”, Dean whispers gently, holding you in place for a few seconds, closing his eyes, completely enjoying this moment.  
You caressing his balls, tasting his wonderful flavor as you give him obediently the blow job he’s demanding.  
“Stop”, he says, as he’s getting closer to his orgasm. He pulls you on your feet again, smiling at you, watching your heavy breathing. “Strip.”  
You do as your told. You can’t disobey him. You want this so badly and the hungry look in his eyes is telling you he wants you too. Seconds later you are naked and Dean pushes you gently to the bed. You crawl backwards to the headboard, your gaze locked with Dean’s.  
He kisses you again, it’s just your second kiss and you wish it won’t end, never end. Dean touches you, exploring your body, soft and gentle. You’re moaning quietly when he kisses a trail from your neck to your stomach, licking over your nipples.  
“You’re wet for me, baby?”  
“Yes, I am”, you sigh, open your legs for him.  
“Good girl”, he whispers, and takes his shirt off, letting you touch him, caressing his chest.  
Dean kicks his shoes, his jeans off, his boxers and you see him completely naked for the first time. You gulp – the view is breathtaking.  
“God, you’re handsome, Winchester”, you whisper and he smiles, his laugh lines crinkle.  
“Thanks. You are beautiful too. Especially while licking a banana or giving me a blow job.”  
You feel that you’re blushing a bit. “That was just a.. a joke.”  
“Never enjoyed a joke more”, he whispers and his hand found its way down your stomach, to your hot and wet pussy.  
You whimper as his skillful fingers first finding you clit, pushing you higher, and then slipping into your core, fucking you, showing you a great promise for what his cock will feel like in you.  
“Dean… oh, my… aaahh”, you sigh, clasp on his arm with one hand, the other one searching for a hold in the sheets.  
Your breath pitches higher, you have to close your eyes, you’re not able to let them open.  
“You close, babe?” He whispers at your ear and all you can do is nod and whimper.  
“Want me to fuck you?”  
Again, it’s just a nod you can give him.  
“Say it.”  
“Please, Dean, fuck me, please, plea….oh, god… Dean!”  
You scream his name as he slipped into you, gasping, as he began a tentative rhythm. You whimper, as he kisses your neck, your mouth, your hands caressing his back, trying to push him deeper into you from time to time.  
“You are greedy, aren’t you?” He says, panting, as he speeds up.  
“Yes, yes… please… don’t stop now…”  
You feel his finger on your clit, he helps you to go further, to send you over the edge. Your feel your inner walls clenching around his cock, you see stars and scream his name. As Dean follows you a about fifteen seconds later and collapses over you, you can smell his sweat and you know you never smelled anything better.  
“Just give me five minutes.” He murmurs and kissing your neck.  
“What will happen in five minutes?” You ask, still heavy breathing – Dean’s body over yours doesn’t make breathing much easier.  
“We’ll drive home, buying some bananas and doing it again.”  
“Uh, Winchester. I don’t want to eat bananas every time I want to get fucked by you…”  
Dean gives a shrug and laughs quietly. “Your fault. You started this.”  
“I started what? The banana-incident?”  
“Yeah. The banana-incident”, murmurs Dean – and falls asleep within seconds.  
You smile and you know: You will never be able to eat a banana in front of Dean without blushing. But it was worth it.


End file.
